Fading Light
Name: Thus girl has no birth name but the people that took care of her in the past gave her the nickname of Light due to her bright white hair and her weight. When she has to interact in society, she uses the fake name of Laura to keep her identity secret. Age Her age was forgotten. Being left alone all her childhood, she cant recall her birth nor the number of years she has been by herself. After a few event in her life, she has lost the ability to phisically age. Making her, immortal by the time. This form of immortality was actually a curse that brought her into madness. She forgot how many years has past since then. Her dream now is to be able to get a peaceful death she wished for. Gender: She is a female that was raised with a bunch of guys. She has grown to become pretty masculine. A strong minded woman that act like a gentleman most of the time Family: Being non related to anyone and left behind from society, the guild she was taken in when younger was for her the family she never had. The guild got dismiss after a few years. She then moved to new guilds and has she created relationship with people. As she never knew what a real family was, anyone she loved could be like a family member for her. But she always ended up left alone. Being immortal from time, she lost interest in people as she knows theyll die before her Birthday As she was alone from her young childhood, noone knows her birth date. But for her, the date of the creation of her first guild is really important for her. Similar to a birthday. As the destruction of her beloved guild, thus date isn't an happy day anymore. Reminding her bad events, it makes her feel deeply sad and often take thus day to get drunk more than usual. The date is the 9th of September Physical Traits Light is a young adult looking female with long white hairs. There is a scar on her right cheek and a eyepatch on her left eye. Her right eye is of a red color and her skin is pale. She is quite muscular under her clothes. She is wearing a short skirt with some blue and white pirate looking clothes. She often appears to be tired and melancholic. Light is drunk pretty much all the time. Height Light is a 5"4 tall girl of 49kg. Species Human, Immortal and Necromancer Species attributes As an immortal, her body no longer age. But she has every characteristics of a regular human beside of that. Her necromancer eye allows her to use fluently the magics circuits of her surrounding as for soul related spells. It is one of the reason her area bending is so effective. Affiliation Light was apart of many guilds in the past. Her first one being the most important in her heart. As she had no family, the members she loved in the many guilds she joined were for her, true family members. But those always ended up tragically, leaving scars into her soul. Traumas that cause her to become very fragile mentally. She is currently the capitain of a ship, oddly abandoned. As her ship has break for some reason, she is stuck at an unknown town where she met Summer Moon. Until her ship is ready to sail again, she says she'll be around to help if she can. Personality Traits She is a pretty depressed and serious character. She often cry only wishing for death. Tired of life and melancholics, she has difficulties think of a better future as she only think about the past. A pretty nostalgic girl that lost her hope. She also has a certain amount of respect on kind people that are living their life. Taking her mature side to give them the best advices she can give. As she doesnt want anyone to end up with the regrets she suffers of. Due to her experiences of being left alone and seeing her loved ones die, she has hard time on getting attached to people. She believes she has lived long enough. Recalling herself already dead, she wants to find a way to end up her life without suffering. The peace end she isn't allowed to have anyway. Skills ▪ Strengths: She is a good talker, getting people deep in her beliefs has she experiences so many things in her life. She barely get I'm fights, usually using her magics and abilities as a defense device. As a fighter, she is secretly pretty skilled. She has many abilities but doesnt use them. She doesnt feel like fighting is worth but to protect. She has high necromancy skills she learnt early in her life and high level multi-elemental skill coming from her first Mentor: Aergeath. ▪ Weaknesses: Whatever how she is skilled and strong, she has many weaknesses. Her mind is the most evident. Being done with life, she has no real motivation of staying alive. Her past experiences in life left her with multiple traumas and regrets. Her mental state is instable. Her lack of interests and motivation has a impact on her fighting skills. She has deep value about life and death. So she will pretty much never be able to fight someone to death. Category:Light Category:Fading Light Category:Character Category:Girl